Conventional inflatable and disposable dunnage bags include a gastight bladder, usually constructed from polyethylene material, surrounded by an outer protective and supportive casing consisting of at least one ply of paper material. These dunnage bags are used to fill spaces between cargo or between the cargo and the walls of the freight carries in order to prevent the cargo from shifting and damaging either the cargo itself and/or the walls of the freight carrier. The dunnage bags are typically placed between the cargo in a deflated condition and are subsequently inflated with a gas. The pressure of the gas in the dunnage bags is determined by the application, the size and wall composition of the dunnage bags.
The problem with known dunnage bags is that when in the deflated position they slump together and are not correctly positioned or thrown in the void where they need to be inflated with the result that the inflated dunnage bag does not perform its function adequately. Hence currently when a dunnage bag is used, especially a long bag, it tends to flop around until it starts to be inflated. The disadvantages are that it is frustrating for the operator, is time consuming, sometimes the bag has to be deflated to reposition correct and, sometimes it take two operators to position a bag
It is an object of the invention to suggest a dunnage bag arrangement which will assist in overcoming these problems.